The day Kurt bought his clothes from Wallmart
by Kandabunnies
Summary: Dave Karofsky is bitten by a werewolf, who just happens to be his best friend. not only that he finds out the rest of his team is actually a pack. Dave juggles with high school, hockey, being a teen wolf with needs and wining the heart of one male diva.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Really wish I did, I also wish I owned Kurt's wardrobe but don't own that either, I don't own anything I'm just borrowing for everyone's pleasure. Kurt's not in this chapter since I am setting the scene he will pop up later. This one is M mostly for language.

If you had asked Dave just over two months ago if werewolves were real he would have laughed in your face and told you, that you had been watching far too much Buffy. Now though he was facing

the reality that: One they were real and two that he now was one. He had Azimio and the other hockey players to thank for that. It wasn't like he had asked for it, but it happened and he couldn't

really changed it. It all started a month ago, Azimio had asked him to go up to the woods do some fishing and hang out doing guy things. To Dave this was normal, he would often go up to his family s

cabin since it was a great place to escape the parents. It was bad enough to have one psychologist parent but two. His fathers expertise was abnormal psychology whereas his mother practices

biological psychology. Enough said about that, they drove him crazy so if it meant going off to a cabin once a month for alone time then that was what he did, all they cared about was his grades.

Needless to say when he was asked to go to the cabin he jumped at the chance. It was relaxing they caught a lot of fish, had a laughed planned for slushie slam. A mass slushie event near continuous

throughout the day. Towards the end of their little bro bonding session, Azimio had told Dave that he had something to discuss with him about the hockey team. Of course when it involved hockey Dave was all for it.

"Look man." Azimio started "There's something going on with the team, and well the thing is you don't really fit in with us. Ya' know you're umm different. Thing is different ain't gonna cut it we talked about this man and well you gotta change."

Dave sat gaping at Azimio. _What the fuck did he know?_

"ummm Wha?" _Gee real intelligent there Dave, OK play it cool see where he is going with this_.

"So what do you mean by change?"

_Azimio actually seems nervous which is a first, maybe hell would freeze over and Rachel Berry would trade wardrobes with Kurt Hummel._ Dave shuddered at that thought.

"Look man thing is, an' don't laugh. My family they have the umm Likan...Lycane...uh wolf gene or whatever...so I'm a werewolf, and a while back when I got in that fight with Mitch well I accidentally bit him...then it kinda went like that...anyway umm the whole team are wolves...a pack or whatever and your like the only one left who isn't you know one of us."

Dave eyed Azimio like he had taken one too many hits on the ice.

"Yeah I know dude when my parents told me about it I thought they were crazy too, but think about it man since my balls dropped I ain't been anywhere on a full moon. There's a reason for that."

Thinking back on all those years which was the middle of the fifth grade for Azimio well that was when he found out another kid had grown pubes in the fifth grade. They had bonded and become fast friends beating the crap out of the kids that taunted them...mostly Hudson.

"OK so lets just pretend that you aren't crazy I mean it's true you missed some awesome parties on full moons. Or you just went camping or whatever...What does all this have to do with me?"

Az nodded "Well thing is the other guys we just kinda bit but I told them all not to bite you, I mean you're like my best friend man, and well I at least wanted to give you a choice. Hockey and join the pack, or drop out of the team and stay human."

Thinking back on that moment he probably should have asked questions, pro's and con's would it hurt? No his first thought was 'fuck this hockey is my life.' Which ended up with him answering.

"I'm in, so do I need to do anything?" Smiling at his friend he still didn't actually believe him but whatever he could play along. Az shook his head smiling back at Dave glad that he had decided to join them. "No man I just need to bite you, give me your hand that will do." Dave held his hand up to his best friend watching as his friend bit down hard on his hand. Admittedly it hurt like fuck but he clenched his jaw tightly refusing to cry out in pain, he wasn't some wuss. After a couple of minutes when the pain had dulled to a light throb he tore his gaze away from his bleeding hand.

"So is that uh it? I mean I thought you know the wolf films and shit you know that you kind of have to be a wolf to bite them and turn them?"

Az shook his head. "No that's just Hollywood shit, you can bite anyone whenever ya' know...so you can't bite anyone man seriously its bad. Look its the full moon tomorrow man so its gonna be your

first turn, hurts like a bitch and lasts all fucking night. That's the worst bit then it gets faster and easier but it never really stops hurting. First night your bones like...change I guess. They break and

twist and stuff, once they have done it once it makes it easier or whatever so that's why it gets quicker. On the second night we might get in a bit of hunting, that's the best bit. Then we gotta see

where you fit in the pack, but we can do that next month. Mitch is my beta uh second in command you kick his ass and you get his job easy as. I bet you could do that easy. Then you get a real say in

the pack. After that we gotta find you a mate man turning makes you horny as fuck, you gotta have someone so you can get laid. We call them our bitches, I have this hot piece of ass over at Our

Sisters of Mercy private school. You mate with them and they are yours for life. It's a sweet deal, and they always put out."

Dave had to laugh at that, girls that would always put out, yeah there was a pipe dream. Dave knew that girls didn't always put out, at the parties he usually found the ones that would not put out

then again for some reason he always seemed to look for that kind of girl. Yeah so he had made out with a few girls and had slept with even less. He could count the number of girls he had gone all

the way with on one hand not including his thumb. OK so two but that was still two more than most guys. He wasn't even really into it either, he wasn't attracted to either of them and well if he had to

be honest Kurt fucking supermodel Hummel had a better ass in a cheerios outfit than the rest of the cheer-leading squad. Not that he thought about Hummel that way at all it was just an example,

who didn't notice Hummel's ass when he paraded it around in those skin tight jeans that were painted on, or lets not forget the skirt incident. Dave had honestly sworn he was checking out a girls ass

that day, and those legs damn. Stupid fucking Hummel and his girl clothes. "So Az this wolf thing is it a four leg deal or a two leg? I mean I've seen the movies and crap and ya' know there is like an ass load of different ones." Azimio laughed at his friend.

"Dude you gotta get outta those movie bro. I mean seriously. Its like every wolf is different some of them are like stuck in four leg stage. Then there are others that can evolve. I think it depends on

the person really. I dunno I mean me and the other guys we're all four legs at the moment no one has made it. It might be kinda cool. I know that you can control it somehow so that you don't have to

change every full moon. Don't know how that works it might go off the person again. My parent's told me all this shit but I kinda zoned out ya know like French, or world history or some other shit class

that we are neva gonna use again like English or Math." Dave just raised an eyebrow at Azimio, hell even he knew they needed French, chicks love that shit, Hummel should have been born French the

way he speaks it. He always let Azimio he was acing French because their teacher was giving them the jock pass. Dave himself was actually fluent in French, it made it easier to figure out if Hummel

was insulting them in French. Now if he only understood half the words in English that he was being called.

Dave idly wondered if looking back on the first night if it was possible to sue someone for turning them into a wolf, misrep or whatever the hell it was called where you told someone about all the good

shit but not the bad. The day had started normal enough they hung out fished some more went swimming. The usual, then later on at night he watched Az dragging some chains around the cabin and

fixing things to the walls and floors in the basement. "Come on man the least you could do is lend me a hand I mean these are for you." Dave grabbed some chains and followed Az.

"So is this some kind of weird kink of yours. Hardcore bondage, I mean dude really I'm you best friend and all but really this." Dave flailed his arms around at all the chains. "Look your kink is your kink and I ain't one to judge. Just don't expect me dressin' in leather and shit." Azimio started coughing and spluttering at that his face turning red.

"DUDE! Not cool totally not cool. Man what the fuck? Dave the werewolf thing. Remember? We gotta have chains so you don't go all weird on your first time. That and if you are locked up tight in here

then you can't get out and hurt yourself. You gotta work at it to control the beast mind. If you let yourself go to sleep then the wolf takes over and its a total black out. You can't be set free until you

can stay awake and keep the beast brain asleep. Its hard man it took me like three years to do but I was kinda in fifth grade when it first happened. The other the guys are all mostly out of that,

though every now and then if they have taken a load of crap or whatever, maybe they just wanna forget for a bit then they still use the chains. Mitch's dad owns some old warehouses that he

eventually is gonna build on so he is letting us use them for practice or whatever Mitch told him. We have all the chains set up and we have umm some for you too. Look man I told you this shit was

real. Look just put the chains on, if nothing happens you can kick the crap outta me, if something does happen then it just means that we were right to lock you up k?" Realisation eventually hit Dave

as he caught on. "Oh yeah that wolf thing I totally forgot. We still on that? Fine whatever chain me up but I swear to God Az if this is some kind of prank I really am kicking your ass for real."

That was how the worst night in his life had started. At first it had been a bit of a hot flush, stomach pains. He was pretty sure nothing had ever hurt that bad. He was alone and Az had said something

about going out to hunt. While he was left there screaming in agony as his bones broke and twisted, his skin stretching far too tight. Eventually had passed out like Az had said, only to wake when the

morning light hit his eyes when Az opened up the basement door. Everything hurt like hell. Getting slammed on the ice was nothing compared to this. "Werewolves...real...oh fuck"


End file.
